


Recuerdos

by Wendy_SPY



Series: Multifandom Kingdom - Fictober/Kinktober 2019 [13]
Category: Dracula Untold (2014), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bottom Vlad Tepes (Dracula Untold), Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Ghosts, Immortality, Kinktober 2019, Kinktober Multifandom 2019, M/M, Memories, Top Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 13:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Vlad ha vivido por la venganza, lleno de fantasmas, hasta que descubre que su verdadero anhelo era olvidar eso carcomía su alma.





	Recuerdos

**Author's Note:**

> Día 11 - Kinktober Multifandom
> 
> 11\. Fantasmas

No fue fácil dejarles ir; les escuchaba en sueños, el aroma del perfume de ella traspasaba en ocasiones el velo de su descanso, y cada flor le traía su recuerdo. Por siglos le parecía verlos; en algún parque o fiesta al que era invitado, corriendo por una calle, a la orilla de la playa, ella recostada junto a su cama o él llamándole desde alguna habitación.

Fue un milagro que no se hubiera vuelto loco, pero es que siendo un ser sobrenatural, creer en las apariciones no sonaba tan disparatado, y a su herido corazón le daba al menos una esperanza, de salir de ese eterno sufrimiento. Su esposa, su hijo, su familia... ahora eran solo recuerdos, y proyecciones de anhelos que veía imposibles de conseguir.

Se pensó prendado al pasado, inútil ante cualquier avance o progreso, vivía de lo que su memoria recopilaba, hasta que le conoció...

Tantos años, vivió de todo, probó de todo, y nunca conoció a nadie igual. No era cómo ella, en nada era cómo ella, no podía ser un reemplazo, ni tampoco quiso que lo fuera. En realidad se sentía diferente, cómo empezar a vivir después de tanto tiempo muerto.

El tiempo que pasaba ante sus ojos, por fin cobró un significado, una razón para contemplarlo.

—Tantos años, y apenas nos topamos, Conde Vlad.

Recordaba esa noche, recordaba su voz divertida y el aroma a loción después de afeitar, tan embriagante, que borró de su mente cualquier otro olor previamente registrado.

—¿Conde? —enarcó una ceja. ¿Quién sabría que él era un conde? Sólo el mismo monstruo que le transformó.

—Los títulos están pasados de moda—le gritó el otro entre la música fuerte, de aquel ruidoso local—pero no dejo de encontrar algo sexy en ellos—explicó recargándose a su lado en la barra, con una sonrisa insinuante.

—¿Nos conocemos? ¿Cómo sabe de mí?

El hombre volvió a sonreír, como si le hubiera dicho el mejor halago.

—Yo sé, cómo es que lo que ocurrió, ocurrió. Ese monstruo de la cueva—dijo inclinándose a su oído—es resultado de malos negocios, y quiero disculparme—informó—mi administración no era muy buena en aquel tiempo, aunque tampoco lo es ahora.

—¿Malos negocios? —Vlad rugió por lo bajo, sin creerse aquello, siempre se le habló del demonio que trajo lo que él era en la tierra. Ahora al parecer lo tenía frente a él, una de sus manos tomó el cuello del hombre con fuerza—¿Qué soy? ¿Qué fueron ellos? ¿Perdidas en malas inversiones?

—Rudo...me gusta—soltó Lucifer—aunque... si me sueltas para hablar un poco, puedo explicarlo. O ella te hará soltarme.

Vlad sintió un cuchillo afilado debajo de su barbilla, giró su vista hasta una hermosa mujer morena.

—Tienes un rostro lindo, sería un placer arrancarlo para quedármelo—le siseó de una manera sensual, cómo si la amenaza no fuera más que una promesa de placer.

—No creo que quiera hacer eso, señorita. No le servirá.

—Éste cuchillo puede herirme a mí, y puede herirlo a él, funcionará contigo.

—Maze... Maze, no trates así a un invitado especial.

Vlad volvió su vista al hombre, de quién aflojó el agarre, y al final, terminó por soltarle.

—¿Quién eres?

—Sube conmigo, y puedo mostrarte.

Maze despegó el cuchillo de su cuello, y se giró a seguir sirviendo en la barra. Luego una mano elegante, de dedos largos tomó la suya, y le guió escaleras arriba, hacía un elevador.

—Sí no me gusta lo que voy a escuchar, podrías necesitarla de nuevo.

—Soy Lucifer Morningstar—le dijo cómo respuesta a su anterior pregunta—y aunque mi amada Maze siempre es de utilidad, en este caso, creo que puedo hacerme cargo de esto yo mismo—pronunció haciendo un ademán para permitir al otro entrar.

El sitio era de lujo y con clase, aunque no le impresionaba, tuvo mucho lujo a lo largo de su vida, y las riquezas ya no despertaban nada en él.

—Sabes quién soy, y lo que me ocurrió—declaró dando vueltas alrededor de un piano. —Eres el demonio que lo provocó.

—No, no no...—negó Lucifer, rebuscando entre una serie de libros—siempre se me culpa de todas las cosas que se hacen a sí mismos. “El diablo me hizo hacerlo”, una de mis frases favoritas, aunque no realmente cierta—dejó el libro sobre la orilla del piano y lo abrió.

—Eres Lucifer en persona entonces, el señor del infierno.

—Príncipe de la oscuridad, y todos esos calificativos a lo largo del tiempo y el mundo, sí—aclaró con ese retintín en su europeo acento. —Lo que te ocurrió cómo dije, fue causa de una mala administración, antes mis... substitutos cómo Maze, venían a la tierra tenían sus fiestas privadas, no tan divertidas cómo las mías, debo destacar, y hacían tratos con los humanos... oh, aquí está—señaló en el libro—éste fue el demonio, que hizo el trato con el viejo, que luego te lo pasó a ti—leyó despacio, aunque todo estaba en rumano. —Todo es legal en teoría.

—¿Legal?

—No hubo mentira, ambos obtuvieron lo que buscaban, y sabían lo que pasaría de no respetar el trato. Personalmente ya no hago este tipo de... tratos, ni permito que se hagan, pero fue bien llevado a cabo. Diría que la detective estaría orgullosa de mí.

—Sí es por tú causa ¿Debes saber cómo removerlo?

—Sé...cómo atenuarlo—respondió cruzándose de brazos—pero no, no puedo deshacerlo. Cómo dije, fue hecho impecablemente, estoy bastante asombrado, pocas cosas les salen así de bien hoy en día.

—Esto no es más que un juego para ti. Pero yo lo perdí todo, por su culpa.

—Allí vamos de nuevo, a culpar al diablo—se quejó sentándose en su piano—ustedes toman las decisiones, no yo. Sólo les ofrezco opciones.

—Opciones ruines a hombres desesperados.

—El contexto varía, igual ustedes tienen el tan preciado libre albedrío que mi loco e injusto padre les otorgó.

Vlad pasó una mano por su cabello, nunca pensó que una noche de millones en un bar de una ciudad de cientos, descubriera el secreto tras todo, por un hombre medio borracho inclinándose sobre él en la barra.

—Entonces... ¿No puedes quitarla?

—¿Es eso lo que más deseas? —le preguntó apoyándose con los antebrazos en el piano, para mirarle directo a los ojos.

—Más que otra cosa...

—¿Seguro? —volvió a preguntar con cierta voz hipnotizante—mejor dime que es lo que en verdad deseas, el verdadero deseo de tú corazón—agregó de forma lenta.

—Quiero... quiero dejar de verlos—pronunció con ojos cristalizados—dejar de escucharlos, ya no quiero recordarlos, cuando sé que no van a volver.

Lucifer se apartó de él, y parpadeó analizándole con cuidado.

—Eso es... inesperado, aburrido, pero inesperado.

Vlad respiró y desvió la vista cubriendo su boca, sin creer que lo había dicho en voz alta.

—Sus fantasmas me atormentan constantemente. En cada esquina creo que voy a toparme con ellos. No puedo hacer nada, sin recordarlos. Ni siquiera he vivido todos estos siglos, me siento muerto—declaró con rencor.

Lucifer pareció pensarlo un poco, luego se puso de pie justo frente a él, inclinando un poco el rostro por la diferencia de alturas.

—Cómo compensación, y siendo mi don, puedo dártelo. Creo que soy capaz de otorgarte... justo lo que más deseas—dijo tomando su rostro con una mano, para inclinarse a sus labios y besarlo apasionado.

La intensidad del beso logró explotar en sus sentidos, y las caricias que siguieron después, fueron un remolino de emociones, que lo dejó perplejo a la forma en cómo su mente se quedaba en blanco ante las habilidades del rey del infierno.

El monarca de la oscuridad le permitió morderle, beber de su sangre durante el éxtasis, haciendo que quedara saciado en cualquier sentido, y recostado en la cama, con una mano grande abrazándole por la cadera. La primera mañana, vio a los fantasmas desapareciéndose en el aire.

Se preguntó si sería un efecto duradero, o es que tendría que hacer eso cada noche para que su mente y corazón descansaran, si le dieran a elegir, preferiría la segunda opción. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido.


End file.
